


He Hungers

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each of us has a hunger, a deep longing in our soul. This is theirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #362 – Hunger
> 
> I have absolutely no idea where this came from. The first line just popped into my head and wouldn't let go, and the rest built off of it. Each of these paragraphs represents one of our fedcakes or our mathematicians. I purposely didn't label them, so you could figure them out yourself. For reference, I've put the list below, in the order they appear.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

In the bright light of day, he hungers. 

He longs for connection, for truth, for hope. He knows this burden won't last forever, but just for once he wishes someone else could carry it. Except he would wish this on no one. 

And so… he hungers on. 

~o~ 

In the dark of night, he hungers. 

He loathes the silence, the emptiness, the loneliness. His heart is held hostage to fear and the knowledge that he alone can fight the monsters. He rails against the unfairness of it all, but he knows that it's a prison of his own making. 

And so... he hungers on. 

~o~ 

At the point of a gun, he hungers. 

He does what he can, but he knows most days that it isn't enough. It's all he's ever wanted to do, to make a difference. To stand between the weak and those that would prey on them. It's all he has to offer them, and most days it's enough. 

But still… he hungers. 

~o~ 

As he holds court before an adoring crowd, he hungers. 

He hungers for the clarity and focus that helps him spin truth out of air and the power of his mind. There's very little he can't do when he sets himself on a path, but there are days when even that isn't enough. 

And so… he hungers. 

~o~ 

Under the bright night sky, he hungers. 

He longs for a day when he will no longer be needed. When the truth in men's hearts will lead them down a path toward true self-discovery. When the secrets of a lifetime will be laid bare. 

He is a simple man, and yet… he hungers. 

~o~ 

They hunger for more than they are today, more than they used to be, with the hope that, one day, the hunger will be satisfied. 

~Finis

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the list:  
> Colby  
> Don  
> David  
> Charlie  
> Larry


End file.
